Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include various components including sensors, actuators, and controllers. Some of the controllers can receive measurements from the sensors, possibly through connected input/output (I/O) subsystems, and generate control signals for the actuators. Existing process control and automation systems typically have hardware components participating in control and I/O functions that are installed in control rooms and in the field. These hardware components are often used to gather I/O information from the field, transmit that I/O information to the control rooms, perform various control functions, and transmit I/O information back to the field.